The invention relates to a fiber reinforced plastic pipe part of a thermosetting resin, comprising a first wall part and another wall part adjoining the latter through a corner transition.
Glass fiber reinforced plastic pipe parts of a thermosetting resin are generally known in various embodiments. They all comprise a corner transition between a first wall part and a wall part adjoining the latter. When a T-shaped pipe piece is used said transition is the transition between the inner wall of a first pipe part and the inner wall of a branch pipe connected therewith. In spigot- and socket joints connections this corner transition is the transition between the inner wall of the widened part of the socket and the adjoining inner wall of a pipe part connected with the socket or an impact absorbing edge within said socket.
In flanges said corner transition is a transition between the flat wall of the flange and the inner side of the plastic pipe comprising the flange.
All these plastic pipe parts have the drawback that the angular transitions are inclined to get damaged when a mechanical treatment is performed upon them, which may lead to breaking off of small pieces of cured thermosetting plastics, which easily may involve a corrosion of the relative pipe by penetration into the plastic of fluids transferred through the pipes.